


My son

by Frost_Blod



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: 1983 portrayals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Chapters to be added, Creature Fic, Dave grows to love his monster mom fast, Dave is Kirk's child now, Feeding, Forests, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Kirk wants Dave to understand that he is not gonna hurt him, Non sexual or romantic fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Protective moma Kirk, Slow To Update, Swearing, broken leg, more dead animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Blod/pseuds/Frost_Blod
Summary: Kirk is a creature who lives in the woods. One day he sees a certain long haired ginger walking in the forest. Kirk decide that Dave is now his baby, and...well kidnaps him.{Includes: Kirk trying to feed Dave raw human meat. Kirk feeding Dave raw meat, not human meat tho. Kirk really behaves like Dave is his child. Protective moma Kirk. Dave is too scared at first to try and run away or "disobey" Kirk.}
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kirk is taller than Dave in this story, also he has sharp teeth and white eyes because I say so.  
> This fic is probably really weird, but I hope you like it.  
> (English is not my native language, so sorry if anything is misspelt.)

The dark haired thing stared at the fiery blond walking down the forest. The young boy was clearly pissed off. But in that moment only one thing mattered to Kirk, this boy, was his new baby, his new son. Kirk crept closer to hear what the boy was saying.  
" 'You're such a annoying asshole, Dave, bla bla bla', what the fuck, can't even take a joke." The teen mimicked in a pitched voice as if making fun of someone. Kirk grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, Dave, that's what his pretty little boy is called, it fits him. The white eyed creature behind the bushes and trees keeps watching Dave, observing what his saying. It seems as if the golden orange haired boy got in to a fight with one of his friends when they were out drinking. 

Kirk can't wait anymore, he stands up fast, gets up behind Dave, and before the teen knows it his lifted up with one arm around him, and a hand covering his mouth. He instantly start to squirm around, kicking and screaming, or well he tries to scream but Kirk has covered his mouth and they all come out muffled.

Kirk carries Dave like that until he get to the cave  
where he lives, it's covered in leaves, grass and mud, and the first thing Dave notice when Kirk walks in to the cave with the ginger still in his arms, are all the bones, not just any bones, human bones. Dave's eyes goes wide, he wants to scream again, but he is too weak to even try. Kirk puts him down gently, and when Dave sees his kidnapper his eyes goes even wider.  
The man in front of him, or the thing, Dave's not sure, is really tall, has long dark curly hair, white eyes and sharp teeth, like really really sharp. Kirk's smiling at him, not in a mocking way, but in a weirdly kind way. The young boy tries to form words but can't, his throat is to dry from screaming. This doesn't go unnoticed by the dark haired male and Kirk goes out of the cave, before returning after a few seconds with water. Kirk sits down by Dave and gently puts up the cup of water to Dave's lips.

Dave backs away, but Kirk takes a stern grip on his shoulder, not so strong that it hurts, of course, he would never hurt his pretty little boy. Dave reluctantly let's Kirk help him drink, his scared that if he doesn't do what this thing want, he might get killed. Kirk stands up again, pets the strawberry blond curls on Dave's head before disappearing again.

He returns later with something Dave can't make out what it is. Kirk takes a seat in front of Dave again, he fumbles with what he came back with before lifting up one of his hands again.  
Kirk presses a piece of meat against Dave's lips, as Kirk does so the ginger look down to see what meat it exactly is, and thank God he did! The white eyed man is holding a human arm in his other hand. Dave shakes his head repeatedly before speaking up:  
"N-no fucking way, I'm-I'm not a cannibal." He says looking in to Kirk's eyes. Dave expects Kirk to make him eat the meat, but he doesn't. The taller male stands up and leaves again, Dave should run and he knows that, but he can't bring himself to because, one his paralyzed in fear, two he doesn't know where in the woods he is. 

Dave doesn't know how long the dark haired man was gone for, but he comes back this time dragging on a dear. As the tall creature starts cutting open the dear Dave finally breaks the silence once again.  
"Uh..Wh-what's your name?"  
The dark haired male writes with messy letters in the ground 'Kirk'. Dave nods slowly, and is caught off guard when Kirk shoves a raw piece of meat in to the strawberry blonds mouth. Kirk makes sure that Dave chew's and swallows every bit of meat he gets, until Dave's full. It reminds him of a mom trying to make sure that her kid gets enough food.  
Kirk smiles, satisfied that he got his baby to eat. He moves away the cadaver of the dear and makes his way back to the young teen on the caves floor. Kirk gets Dave's jacket off of him and his shoes too, before lifting him up bride style and laying him down on a bed of leafes and grass. Kirk lays down behind Dave and sneaks his arms around him. Dave is confused, but has understood that Kirk doesn't want to hurt him, and he feels himself relax against the taller one of them.  
~~~~~  
Dave wakes up and is once again in Kirk's arms, Kirk seems happy about that Dave is awake. The monster-man puts him down, and starts to feed Dave again.  
"So..Can you like, talk..?" Dave asks when done eating. Kirk shakes his head and Dave nods understandingly.  
"I can teach you, you know? Like if you want to." Dave offers, and Kirk nod happily.  
"Cool, so....Can you at least say your name? Like, do you know how to say a few words?" Kirk nods at that question.  
Dave spent the first hours learning Kirk simple words like 'Hey', 'Yes', 'No' and so on. Kirk has a raspy put calming voice. Finally Dave decided to ask Kirk the question he had thought about since he got here, yesterday, why did Kirk take him?  
"So, Kirk...." Dave didn't get any longer, because Kirk put a finger over Dave's lips, frowned, and said in that creepy raspy, but calming voice:  
"Mom." Dave looked at Kirk confused.  
"....What....?"  
"Not.. Not Kirk, Mom." Kirk repeated, and then it finally downed on Dave why Kirk had taken him. This got Dave more scared then he was before. Like, yeah this meant that Kirk wouldn't harm him, and yes Dave's home life was bad, but he didn't want to stay here. He wanted to go home and meet his friends again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! It's really short but I tried my best, and I hope you like this!  
> 

Daves pissed at himself it has passed by three more days and he can't bring himself to run away, and at first it was because of fear and the fact that again, he didn't know where in the woods he is. But now it's because of something else, it's because he has started to like Kirk. Kirk is so nice to him, even though Kirk treats him like a four year old, and Kirk doesn't know everything about taking care of a human child, but he still showers Dave in all the love he can give him.

The curly haired man washes him, feeds him, helps him drink, undresses and dresses him and so on. The golden orange haired male had countless of times tried to tell Kirk that he could do those things himself, but Kirk would only shake his head, and go with the defense of him trying to be a good mom, which, Dave couldn't lie, Kirk was a good mom.

Dave kept on teaching Kirk how to speak, and Kirk learnt fast. 

~~~~~

Kirk's sitting behind Dave, brushing the gingers hair with his fingers, humming a sweet tune. Dave feels that weirdly calm feeling come back again. The white eyed male starts to braid his hair carefully. It feels odd..But nice, and Dave hates the fact that he feels like that. Kirk basically kidnapped him. He doesn't understand and there for tries to come up with a idea to get out of here. It's to no use though, he realizes fast, Kirk could easily just run after him and carry him back. 

~~~~~

'Fuck it!' Dave thought, finally having enough, when Kirk left, Dave waited a few minutes before getting up too. Dave walked out of the cave, looked around, and when he didn't see Kirk, he booked it.

~~~~~

He didn't know how long he had been running for, but it didn't matter. Unfortunately for Dave he tripped over two rocks. This only led to more pain, when tripping Dave caught his right leg between the two rocks. He had to bite his lip, til it started to bleed, to not scream out in pain. When he tried to move his leg, it sent a wave of pain up his body and once again he had to bite his bloody lip, to hold a scream of pain back.

"Fuck, it's for sure broken...!" Dave mumbled, panting, holding in tears. He tried to move his leg, but to no use, it hurt to much. 

~~~~~

Dave didn't know how Kirk found him or how long it took for him to do so. But Kirk found him. Kirk looked worried and stressed when he found Dave, he got up to Dave fast, cupping Dave's face.  
"What happened?" Kirk asked in that raspy voice. Dave refused to look or answer Kirk. Kirk looked down at Dave's leg when he didn't answer. More worried than he was before, Kirk lifted up his strawberry blond son, and started to carry him carefully back to the cave.

When finally getting there, Kirk imidaily sat Dave down, and started wrapping his leg in herb's and cloth. Kirk then puts his hands on Dave's shoulders, and gives him a stern look.  
"Please don't do that again, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Kirk stood up and looked down at Dave. "I'm gonna get food for you, stay here."  
All Dave can do is sit there, he's afraid and doesn't know what to do. His stuck with some kind of humanoid creature, and to top it all of, his leg is broken, his helpless. 

'I'm for sure gonna end up being one of the kids on the back of the milk carton.' Dave thought, afraid that if he angers his new monster mom, he might die, of course Kirk would never hurt him, but Dave doesn't know that.  
Kirk comes back with a dead rabbit, after a few minutes. He sits down in front of Dave, skinning the dead animal, before ripping off a piece of meat, and feeding the strawberry blond.  
Kirk looks Dave in the eyes, before going:  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, I've tried to..say this before...I want you to understand that. I'm your mom now, okay?.. I love you." Krik smiles at the last part, giving Dave a kiss on the forehead, going back to feeding his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably going to be about James, Lars and Cliff, and how they react to Dave's disappearance.


End file.
